A Dragon's Mate
by HeartsandSpadesXX13
Summary: Gajeel has always felt something for the blue haired mage, even after their first fateful meeting. But how did these two end up together? Read and find out! Lemons inside, you have been warned!


Hey guys, it's my first Fairy Tail story, so be nice!

Gajeel and Levi

Levi sighed as she and her two friends, Jet and Droy, walked home from Fairy Tail. With all that was going on, Ezra told them to be careful and stay together. Phantom was causing all sorts of trouble for the Guild, and Levi really did not want to be alone at a time like this.

She shivered as she felt someone staring at her. She turned, and saw nothing.

"Levi, come on!" Jet called back to her.

"Coming!" Levi called as she hurried to catch up to her friends. She really did not want to be alone.

She came to the peaceful town square, which was deserted this late at night. She smiled as she looked up at her favorite tree, whose gigantic leaves never failed to shade her when she decided to come here and read a book.

"Jet? Droy?" Levi called, as her teammates stopped in front of her.

She gasped as she saw a man standing there in front of them. He wore a feral grin on his face as he surveyed them. Metal piercings ran all over his body, his wild hair whipping behind him as he surveyed them like prey.

His metallic eyes locked on Levi's, paralyzing her. Even in the darkness, she could see the raw power this man exuded, as he sized her up like a piece of meat.

"Who are you?" Jet asked as he reached into his bag, preparing for an attack.

"Levi, stay back," Droy commanded as he pushed her behind him, breaking the man's stare.

Without warning, the man attacked. Steel came out of his arms as he punched Jet, sending him flying. In a flash, Droy was flying as well from a fast kick. The man looked down at her, a sneer on his cold face.

"Is this all you Fairy Tail weaklings have to offer?" he sneered at her.

"Get away from her!" Jet yelled as he charged at the man. The man simply smashed Jet into the ground in front of Levi. She gasped, tears filling her eyes.

"No! Stop Please!" she begged him as he advanced towards her, Jet and Droy groaning on the ground.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not done with you yet," he said to her.

"W...who are you?" Droy asked, from where he lay.

The man smirked down at them. "I'm Gajeel, the Iron Dragon slayer," he said with a smirk.

Levi backed up until she hit her favorite tree. "What do you want with us?" she asked timidly.

Gajeel sized her up, looking for any potential. Her teammates had been so easy; it was almost not even a challenge. He eyed her odd blue hair, and her generous chest. It seemed like all Fairy Tail women had big breasts, and although hers did not match up to the other women, they were a pretty nice rack.

She trembled as he slowly approached her. She looked just like a fairy, her odd beauty exotic and rare. Gajeel's smirk faltered as a twinge of consciousness ran through his brain. She was timid, weak, and not even a challenge.

His heart screamed at him to let her go. Her scared eyes looked up at him, making his heart hurt as it beat in his chest.

He wanted so much to take pity on this fallen fairy. He wanted so much to just let her be.

For the first time, pure white anger swept through him at Master Jose. Gajeel found himself wishing to be anywhere else but here, with this tiny creature, her eyes begging g him to let her go.

He had to do this.

Gajeel smirked down at her as he grabbed her wrist, pinning it to the tree. "You aren't bad looking. Come to Phantom and be my girl, and I'll spare you," he said as he pressed his body against hers. His large hands lifted up her legs so she was pressed against him.

He wanted to stop.

Levi tried to push him away, her feeble attempts barely making him falter. "Stop, please," she whimpered, her head near his shoulder. She was so tiny compared to his large metal man, that he could break her without a second thought.

"So girly, what's your answer?" he said smirking down at her, his predatory metallic eyes hungrily sizing up her body.

"I will never betray my nakama!" she spat at him. "Never!"

He sent her sprawling to the ground with one punch.

"Is that all you've got?" he taunted her.

She looked up at him, fierce determination in her eyes. He paused, the iron will and steel resolve in her glare as she smirked up at him. "Your guild had better prepare itself. Fairy Tail is a family, and once you mess with one, you are messing with the whole guild."

He kicked her in the stomach, causing her to spit up blood. "Fairy Tail is a second class guild full of morons and weaklings," he said.

She smirked up at him. "You'll be eating those words," she said.

He smirked at her. "I'm so scared," he taunted. "I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget," he promised her as he sent another kick to her stomach.

He would never forget the screams that filled his head that night as he carved his guild's seal on her body.

/

Levi cowered behind a tree as her two friends faced off against Gajeel. That night kept replaying in her head every time she looked at the dragon slayer, although she tried to hide it from her two teammates. She wanted to be stronger, but Levi always knew she would be the one who needed to be protected.

"Please, guys, I'm over that, really," she said timidly as Jet and Droy faced off against Gajeel.

In a flash, they were attacking.

He never even defended himself. Levi watched in horror as that night played over again in her head, however the roles were reversed.

Then Laxus came.

Levi saw the bolt before it hit. She closed her eyes, thinking it all was over.

But it never came. She opened her eyes to see Gajeel in front of her, as he blocked the strike meant for her. He was panting, and instantly she could tell he was hurt.

She didn't even pay attention when Laxus walked away.

"Gajeel!" she called after him.

"I'm fine," he said as he walked away. "I have a job to do."

"Wait!" Levi called as she ran after him. She caught up and looped his arm over her tiny shoulders, allowing him to lean on her.

"I don't need help," he said gruffly as he attempted to pull away from her, never once looking at her face.

"Nonsense, you're hurt," Levi said, her tone clearly indicating there was no room for arguing. "My house is close by. We can go there and I can patch you up," she said.

"Fine," Gajeel said as he leaned on her. She was so tiny he felt like he would break her at any moment. She was still the little fairy he met that fateful night.

Levi was worried about his limp. He was kind of heavy, making her muscles ache.

"Almost there," she said as they walked up to her front door. Levi rummaged around in her pockets and found her key.

As soon as she opened the door, Gajeel limped over to her living room couch. Her apartment was a small one, with a living room, a bedroom, and a small kitchen.

He plopped down onto her sofa, making it sink a little under him. Levi eyed the man in her apartment, unsure of what to do next. She felt her body tremble being so close to him.

"Do you want anything to eat?" she asked him.

He gave her a look that clearly said he thought she was crazy.

"Fine, give me a sec," she said as she scurried into the bathroom. Levi rummaged in her closet, trying to find her first aid kit. Finally she found it, and pulled it down from the shelf.

Levi rushed back into her living room, and saw Gajeel lying down on her couch. "Okay, I need to see your wounds," she said. "So could you please take off your coat?" she asked.

He sat up, his eyes on the floor the whole time. Slowly, he unbuttoned his coat, laying the black studded material on the couch next to him.

Levi refused to admire his great physique underneath his back shirt. Instead, she focused on the damp patch on his side she knew to instantly be blood. Her hands quickly found the spot, gently tracing around, looking for any more sign of damage.

"Gajeel…" she started to say. "I… I need to take a closer look," she said, her face blushing about twenty shades of red.

He kept his eyes trained on her floor as he took off his shirt as well.

Levi saw the damage instantly. She took gauze from her kit and wiped it up, careful not to hurt him.

Gajeel looked down at the small woman taking care of his wounds. He studied her face up close for the first time. Her soft eyes were practically glaring at his wound as she tried to patch him up. Her cheeks were full and rosy, and her lips looked as if they had been sculpted by an artist. Her odd hair color made her stand out, and her tiny frame made her look exactly like a fairy would. Her hands were small and dainty; however they were slightly calloused, as if she was use to hard work.

She began to wrap bandages around his waist, making him move slightly. She looked up at him, her eyes catching his iron grey ones. He quickly averted them, trying not to scare her.

She should be terrified of him. She should hate him.

But here she was, taking care of him.

He could barely even look at her out of guilt. Every time he saw her, that painful constricting feeling came back from that night.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out.

Levi sat back on the floor, looking up at him. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was slightly open as she looked dup at him.

Gajeel looked up, meeting here eyes with his. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you," he said. His head dropped into his hands.

"Gajeel," Levi said softly.

He looked up at her, as she rested her palm on his cheek. "It's okay," she said softly. "I forgive you."

Gajeel could only look at her. She had to be the kindest creature on this earth. He hurt her, and still she forgave him like it was nothing. He felt so guilty, knowing he definitely did not deserve her kindness.

He wanted her. At that moment, as he looked at her, he knew he wanted her. Gajeel knew he had wanted her since that night. She was just too good for him. She was the fairy of Fairy Tail, so kind and caring to everyone.

He smiled down at her, one of the first real smiles in a long time. "Thanks Levi," he said.

She smiled back up at him. "Hey, we are nakama, right?" she said with a smile.

"Yeah…" Gajeel said, a little reluctantly. "Nakama, sure."

Levi smiled up at him. "Here, let me get you something to eat," she said as she stood and walked over to her fridge.

"It's fine, really," Gajeel said quickly.

Levi smiled as she took out her solid script pen. She quickly wrote the word iron, and watched as it came to life. "Here you go Gajeel," she said as she handed him the iron.

He smirked as he began to wolf down the iron. "Thimh ump grumphhh," he said as he ate.

"Thanks," Levi said. "Any time you need food, just come and ask," Levi said.

"Thanks Levi," he said. He stood, and grabbed both of his shirts. "I have to go."

"Oh, I see," she said.

"Thanks," he said as he pulled on his shirt and jacket.

She smiled at him, making his breath catch. "Its no problem Gajeel," she said.

/

"Levi, Levi!" Gajeel called through the crowd at Fairy Tail.

Levi smiled up from her book she was reading. "Hey! What's up?" she asked as the exited dragon slayer ran over to her table.

"You gotta meet someone!" he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from her table. He raced through the crowd, pulling Levi along behind him.

Gajeel plopped her down on a bar stool, a big smile on his face. "This is my cat!" he said proudly as he motioned to the cat on the bar with Happy and Charlie.

"Who is this?" the cat asked her.

Levi smiled down at him. "Hi, my name is Levi," she said politely.

"I am Lily," the cat said as he held out his paw to shake Levi's hand.

Levi giggled as she shook the cat's paw. "So you and Gajeel are partners now, right?" she asked him.

"Damn straight!" Gajeel said. "I finally got my own cat!"

Levi giggled. "I've never seen you so exited before," she said.

"Well all the other dragon slayers have a cat," Gajeel said. "I wanted one too! And Lily is definitely the best!"

"You are way too excited about this," Lily said. "Let's try to get along," he said to Levi.

"Sure!" Levi said. "Now that you are in Fairy Tail, you are one of our nakama."

"Is Gajeel always like that?" Lily asked as he motioned to where Gajeel was fighting with Natsu again.

Levi smiled as she opened up her book. "They all are like that," she answered.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be Fairy Tail without everyone fighting," Happy said.

Levi smiled. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Lily," she said.

"Thanks," Lily said. He looked over and saw that even though he was fighting, Gajeel's eyes would stray to Levi from time to time. Lily easily put two and two together, realizing instantly that the dragon slayer had a big crush on Levi.

Levi was reading her book, completely oblivious to all the commotion around her. Lily could see why Gajeel would have a crush on the pretty mage. He might be new, but Lily hatched a plan, a genius plan to get his dragon slayer together with the little mage.

/

"Bookworm!" Gajeel said as he walked over to the table where Levi sat. She looked up from her book and smiled.

"Hi Gajeel," Levi said.

"So how are you doing?" he asked her as he plopped down beside her.

"I'm good, we just got back from a job," Levi said as she motioned to her teammates who were being scolded by Elfman again.

"So what are you going to do now?" Gajeel asked her.

"Not sure," Levi said. "I have enough money for this month's rent, so we might take a few days off."

"Oh, I see," Gajeel said as he put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him. "You look tired," he said plainly.

Levi yawned. "Thanks," she said as she snuggled into his shoulder, her book on her lap as she read.

"HEY! Let go of Levi!" Jet said as he and Droy walked over.

"Stop it guys," Levi said, her voice bland and showing how tired she really was.

"Get away from her!" Droy said, ignoring her.

"Why?" Gajeel taunted them. "Obviously she wants me here, so I'm not leaving," he said with a smirk.

"Dammit! Levi, come on, let's go!" Jet said.

They all heard a snore and looked down to see Levi's head against Gajeel's chest, fast asleep.

"Do you care about your team member?" Gajeel asked them, his tone deadly as he glared at the two men.

"Of course!" Jet said indignantly.

"Don't lecture us, you're the one who beat her up and tied her to a tree," Droy snapped at him.

"And you're the one who worked her to exhaustion," Gajeel snapped, his eyes blazing. "You two are pathetic! You're weak fools, who are incompetent mages. If I ever see you work Levi this hard I will nail you to that damn tree again. Is that clear?" he said, his voice deadly.

His cold gaze made the two gulp.

He smirked at them. "Get out of my sight," Gajeel growled at them.

The two huffed and walked back to where Elfman was spurting some stupid shit about manliness. Gajeel looked down at the woman in his arms. Her breath was soft and light as her book sat open on her lap. He noticed for the first time how long her lashes were, and how they lightly touched her cheek.

He smiled down at her, enjoying the tingling feeling that ran through his body where her body touched him. He smiled as he let his head loll back, relaxing for the first time in what seemed like ages. His eyes closed as his mind blocked out all the ruckus around him and focused on the steady breathing of the mage beside him.

Levi woke what seemed like a few minutes later to her. She heard a steady beating by her ear, and a pair of strong arms carrying her as she moved forward.

Her eyes opened, and she looked up to see Gajeel's face. He smirked down at her, making her blush.

"Gajeel… what are you doing?" she asked him as she rubbed her eyes.

"Taking you home. You fell asleep at the guild," he said.

"Oh. Thank you," Levi said sleepily. "You can put me down, I can walk," she said.

"No," Gajeel said.

"Excuse me?" Levi asked him.

"I don't want to," he said, making her blush even more. "Besides, we are here," he said. Levi looked up and saw they were in front of her apartment door.

Levi squirmed a bit in Gajeel's iron arms as she reached into her pocket for her key. Gajeel let her step down onto her front step.

Levi went to move, and realized too late that she was too unsteady on her feet. She fell back, clutching Gajeel's shoulders to steady herself. Levi gasped as she felt Gajeel's arms circle around her waist, holding her up. She looked up into his smoldering grey eyes and gulped a bit. There was unrestrained lust in them, as his eyes bored down into her own. She felt like a defenseless prey in front of a feral predator before the predator devoured it.

"Gajeel…." She began to say.

Gajeel smirked and threw her over his shoulder. Levi shrieked a bit as her body was flung over his shoulder like a sack of grain.

"Hey Gajeel, let me down!" she said frantically as he walked into her apartment.

"Gajeel!" she yelled as she beat her tiny fists against his back. "Let me go!"

"Sure," he said as he dropped her onto her bed. Levi gasped, in an instant he was practically on top of her, his hands on either side of her head, caging her there. His smirk widened as he looked down at her heaving chest. Levi's eyes followed his, causing her to blush.

"Well well, bookworm," he said, using his nickname for her. "Aren't you going to thank me for bringing you home?"

Levi gasped as his face came closer to her neck, his breath brushing along the sensitive skin there. "T...t…thank you," she said breathlessly.

He simply smirked back. "Levi," he began, his smirk gone. Instead, his face was deadly serious, making a pit of worry form in Levi's stomach.

"Yes Gajeel," she whispered back.

"What if…" he began. "What if I told you that…. I like you," he said, a bright blush spreading across his face.

"Gajeel…." Levi gasped. She was at a loss for words.

Gajeel saw her hesitate and his heart fell. His esteem plummeted, as the realized a girl like her would never like someone as flawed as him. He sat up, sliding away from Levi to sit on the edge of her bed. "I'm sorry Levi; I never should have said anything. I know you don't like me…." He began.

Levi's hand turned his head, crashing her lips onto his. Gajeel kissed her back eagerly, dominating her senses completely. His tongue ransacked he mouth, coaxing hers to fight back. Her hand moved from his cheek to his hair, her small hand forming a fist in his black mane of hair.

Gajeel broke away, his eyes blazing as he looked into her own surprised ones. He smirked at her, making her shiver. "You know, now you can't escape," he growled, his voice vibrating deep in his chest as he locked his cold gray eyes onto hers. "I'm not going to let you go."

"I… I," Levi stuttered a bit.

"You're _**mine,"**_ he growled as he pulled her into his lap, her legs on either side of her hips. One arm wrapped around her waist and crushed her into his chest; while the other snaked up into her hair, pulling her down to meet his hungry lips once again. Levi's moan was swallowed up as his tongue ransacked her mouth, his arms like iron bars as they held her to him.

"I want you Levi…." Gajeel hissed into her ear as they broke apart. He moved his hand, sliding down from her hair to her hips, as his other hand slid to her other hip, grasping her roughly. "I want to fuck you so hard…" he growled as he ground her hips into his erection.

Levi cried out and tossed her head back in ecstasy as he ground into her, their clothing the only thing separating them at this point. Levi felt her skin heating up as she gripped Gajeel's broad shoulders for support, moaning as he thrust up into her.

"Fuck bookworm, you're god damned sexy," Gajeel moaned as her hips began moving with his, meeting his thrusts as she threw her head back again. He wasted no time, his mouth latching onto her neck as he bit her hard, making Levi cry out. His mouth sucked the spot, his tongue washing over it as if to soothe her.

"Moan for me Levi," Gajeel bit out as his hands reached around to her butt, grabbing each cheek and giving it a good squeeze.

"Gajeel!" Levi moaned a little bit louder than she expected. He was wreaking havoc on her senses, and he knew it!

Gajeel felt a heat pool into his abdomen, rising within him. He felt a primal surge, and felt incredible want for the girl on top of him. He wanted her under him, screaming his name as he rammed into her. He wanted to take her every way he could think of, every position he could think of. He could feel his primal dragon instincts roaring at him to take the female as his mate, make her his completely.

"Gajeel," Levi moaned softly, her eyes fluttering open as she looked at him, lust glazing over her features. "I…I…I want you," she stuttered out, her face blushing a deep red.

Gajeel felt a smirk breaking out over his face. "Oh, so you do now?" he teased her, watching her face turn even redder. "What do you want me to do to you Levi? I want to hear you say it!" he growled, as he could practically smell her arousal everywhere, coating his senses

Her arousal spiked, and Gajeel grinned. "I want you to…." she mumbled, and even with his dragon hearing he couldn't catch the last bit.

"I can't hear you _Levi,"_ he said, dragging out the syllables of her name.

"I want you to fuck me," she said softly.

"You have no idea what you are asking for," Gajeel growled. "Do you want to know what I'm going to do to you little Levi?" he asked her.

"_Yyyeeessss!"_ Levi moaned. "Please Gajeel…."

He smirked, and without warning he flipped her onto her back, the two of them tumbling down onto the bed. His body was on top of hers, as his lips crashed down onto hers hungrily.

His lips never left hers as his arms rested on either side of her head, trapping her there. His hard body crushed her own tiny one, making her chest hurt slightly.

Levi's mind was completely hazy as she kissed Gajeel back. A fog surrounded her brain, making any coherent thought that tried to appear in her head. All Levi cared about was the hard body on top of her, the strong arms around her, and the lips on her own.

She felt his hand quickly unbuttoning her vest. Levi lifted her shoulders off of the bed, as Gajeel slid her vest off. Now all she was left with was her bright yellow top and her Capri pants.

Gajeel's mouth moved from her lips, and quickly latched onto her neck. Levi moaned and gasped as his tongue flicked out to lick the sensitive skin there. His teeth gently pulled on her skin, making her body squirm beneath his.

"Gajeel," she moaned as his hands grasped her yellow bikini top. His mouth latched down to her breast through the fabric, making Levi moan. Her pants were music to his ears as he smirked against her skin, his tongue flicking out to swirl around her breast. Her hands reached up to tangle in his long, dark hair, and she was surprised how soft it felt. He groaned against her as her fingers gently massaged his scalp, making Levi squirm beneath him at the sound.

A growl ripped itself out of his throat as Levi squirmed beneath him. His hands were on her back, hot against her burning skin.

With a snap, Levi's bikini came undone. Without a second to waste, Gajeel threw her top off to the side. His mouth descended on one of the small pink nubs, electing a mind shattering moan from the small girl beneath him. His other hand went up, his fingers grasping her other nipple roughly, twirling it between his fingers.

He bit down lightly on her breast, making Levi moan louder. He smirked against her chest. "You like it rough, huh?" he whispered to her, his voice dead sexy and making Levi squirm even more.

"Yes!" Levi panted.

Gajeel grinned, seeing his little fairy all flustered. "I'm warning you now Levi, I won't be gentle," he said, his tone dead serious. "Once my dragon instincts take over, I won't be in control of myself. Remember that," he warned her.

"O…..Okay," Levi said hesitantly. "I trust you Gajeel."

Gajeel smiled, and Levi could not help it as she smiled with him. It was a true smile, something she had rarely seen on the dragon slayer's face.

Levi gasped as he buried his head in her chest again, his tongue tracing lazy circles around the top of her breast. Levi arched her back as he took her breast in his mouth once more, one of his fangs gently grazing her, making her moan louder.

_Wait…..fangs!_

Levi looked down as Gajeel tilted his head up, his eyes red and his pupils like dragon slits. A growl ripped out of his throat as he moved forward until his lips met hers eagerly again. His tongue ravished her mouth rather harshly, turning Levi on even more as she could feel her panties getting wet.

His hand roughly grabbed her breast, his fingers pinching her nipple roughly. His hand slowly tailed down her waist to her hips, his mouth still ravishing hers. His fingers fumbled with the button on her shorts before he growled again in frustration.

His finger morphed into a claw and he hooked it on the top of his shorts. He pulled it down swiftly, making her squeak as he ripped her shorts off, throwing them across the room. "Gajeel!" she said indignantly.

He didn't respond, instead he grabbed her underwear, a plain black pair, and ripping them off her body. Gajeel slid down; trailing searing kisses down Levi's skin that made her moan and arch her back. He nipped at her hips, his fangs making tiny scrapes on her skin.

Gajeel watched transfixed as tiny drops of blood welled from the tiny scrapes on her hips. He slowly bent down, his breath skating across her skin. His tongue snaked out, whetting his lips before tracing the tiny little scrapes he caused. Her blood exploded on his tongue, making him groan. The sweet metallic scent filled his nostrils, making him want more….

He slid down even more until his face was in between her thighs. He smirked up at Levi, his eyes completely predatory as he let his breath ghost over her nether lips. Levi bucked up and Gajeel laid his arm over her waist, holding her down as his other hand pried her legs open, spreading Levi's legs for him.

His mouth descended, making her head snap back as Levi let out a long, loud moan. She felt Gajeel's lips moving against hers. She felt his tongue thrust itself inside her warm cavern, making her shiver with lust.

Gajeel moved the hand holding her leg down, inserting one finger into her as he sucked on her clit. Levi gasped as she grabbed his hair, holding him down as the dragon slayer wreaked havoc on her senses. It was almost too much for her to bear as she felt a coil pulling tighter and tighter in her abdomen, almost ready to explode at any moment….

Then Gajeel pulled away, sinking his fangs into her thigh. Levi gave a small pant in discomfort as Gajeel drank her blood deeply, before pulling his fangs away from her leg. "Mine…." He hissed as he licked her leg clean of blood, his saliva healing her cuts as he licked them. "All mine… my mate," he said, the guttural sounds rumbling in his chest.

He smirked up at her. "My mate," he said as he lifted his body so he was standing on his knees. The pulled his vest and shirt over his head, leaving his chest bare as he threw them to the side. His hand went to his pants, quickly stripping them off and tossing them aside. His body covered Levi's tiny frame again, as he licked the curve of her neck.

Suddenly Levi felt hot, her body exploding with the heat. It was centered around her abdomen, wreaking havoc on her senses. Her mind was in turmoil as she felt the heat grow stronger and stronger. All she wanted was to have someone take this heat, calm this fire that was roaring inside of her.

He sank his fangs into her neck at the same time as he thrust into her, his hand covering her mouth to silence her scream. He stayed still as he pulled his fangs out, licking the blood off of her pale skin. Slowly, Gajeel moved his hand away from her mouth, his dick still buried up to the hilt inside of her.

Gajeel slowly moved out, dragging the motion out as her walls clamped down around him. He slammed back into her with a groan as Levi gasped from the intense feeling. He pulled out, quicker this time, and slammed into her again as hard as he could.

Levi moaned under him, making his mind spin out of control. He growled, his dragon instincts completely taking hold, roaring at him to fuck the small frame underneath him. He felt his vision go red as his dragon instincts completely overtook him.

Gajeel pulled out, making Levi whimper in disappointment. He flipped her body around so she was on her knees, her elbows down and her face leaning into the pillows of her bed. His hands gripped her hips, pulling her back towards him.

Without warning he entered her. Levi arched her back as he began moving furiously, practically shaking the bed as he trust into her.

Her moans were music to his sensitive hearing as she called his name out again and again. The heat in Levi's body was getting stronger and stronger as Gajeel thrust into her, increasing his already impressive speed. Her body couldn't take much more of this….

Levi felt the heat coil in her abdomen, shrinking down into a tiny ball…

Then it exploded, making her see white as her body spasm, as she screamed Gajeel's name to the heavens above. The fire consumed her for a brief moment before disappearing.

Gajeel could feel her walls tightening around him as he speed up. He could feel his own release nearing as well.

He felt her walls contracting around him as she screamed his name. Gajeel felt his own release come, as he leaned forward, his hand on one side of her head as he sank his fangs into her neck again.

Levi felt Gajeel leaning down, and she felt his fangs pierce her neck. She collapsed forward, Gajeel falling on top of her. He rolled off of her easily, his arm around her waist as he pulled her back flush against his chest, his dark hair spilling over both of them.

He leaned down and pulled the blankets over both of them, cradling Levi in his arms as he bent his head down to her neck, breathing in her exotic scent, now intertwined with his.

"Levi," he murmured as he nuzzled her neck.

"Gajeel…. That was amazing," she said breathlessly, making him smirk.

"Trust me, it just keeps getting better," he whispered in her ear.

"Does this mean we are dating now?" Levi asked him quietly.

"Yes it does bookworm," Gajeel said as he felt her body sagging, and could feel her breath slowing.

"…love you," Levi said tiredly as she began drifting off to sleep.

"Same here bookworm," he whispered to her.

/

Levi awoke feeling refreshed and strangely giddy. She looked down and saw the arms wrapped around her waist and the events of last night came back to her.

"Gajeel," she whispered to herself.

"Thinking about me?" he murmured to her, making her jump in surprise.

Levi blushed as she turned around to see him lying next to her. She pulled the blanket up, realizing she wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Relax, it's nothing I haven't seen," he said, making her blush.

Levi brought her hand up to her neck, suddenly remembering the bites he had given her. "Gajeel, since when have you had fangs?" Levi asked him.

"They come out when a dragon slayer is mating," Gajeel said nonchalantly. "They contain a special aphrodisiac for a dragon's intended mate."

"Really?" Levi squeaked.

Gajeel grinned at her. "If you want, we can go another round and I'll show you," he said as he watched her face go bright red.

"But Gajeel…." Levi began saying.

"No buts Levi," Gajeel said firmly as he pulled her down for a searing kiss. "You're mine."

"What else should I know about dragon slayer mating?" Levi asked him as she settled down next to him, her head on his chest as she draped one arm over him.

"Dragons get very protective of their mates," Gajeel explained. "Also, after a while your body will start to crave for its mate, me. Oh, and you might want to tell bunny girl to watch out. When one dragon slayer mates, it will trigger a chain for other dragon slayers nearby to go into heat. Wendy is too young, but Natsu will definitely go into heat for sure."

"Why Lucy then?" Levi asked him. "Natsu might go for Lisianna."

"Trust me, it'll be bunny girl. I can practically smell his attraction to her," Gajeel said.

"Wait, can you smell that?" Levi asked him.

"Kind of, it's special with dragon slayers. We are more in tune to each other. I can tell Natsu will go for bunny girl, just like Natsu could tell I love you."

"Wait, NATSU knows?" Levi asked horrified.

"Yeah, why?" Gajeel asked her.

"Then the whole guild will know before sundown!" Levi exclaimed.

"So what?" Gajeel asked.

"Jet and Droy….." Levi began.

"Levi, how can I say it any clearer? _You are mine!_" he growled. "If those two have a problem with it, then tough."

"But Gajeel, they are my partners," Levi began.

"Levi," Gajeel said firmly as he twisted, trapping her small frame beneath his. "_**You are mine! **_ If anyone tries to come between us, I'll rip them apart. I won't be able to help it. Didn't I already tell you, dragons are highly protective of their mates?"

"But Gajeel…" Levi began.

"No buts," Gajeel growled as he leaned down to kiss her again, his tongue delving inside her mouth to plunder it roughly.

Levi jolted back to reality when she heard a knock on her door. "Gajeel, what is that?" she asked nervously as she tried to sit up.

"Don't worry about it," Gajeel said roughly as he kissed her again.

Another knock came, louder this time. Levi tried to push Gajeel's shoulders up, but the iron dragon slayer barely budged. "Gajeel, seriously, let me go see that it is," she panted as his lips went back to the sensitive skin on the side of her neck.

"Levi, we're coming in," came Droy's voice from the other room.

"No!" Levi squeaked as she tried to push Gajeel off of her.

"Levi?" came Jet's voice. Gajeel shifted, so his back was to the door, his arms still around Levi. Levi hurriedly pulled the blanket up, trying to hide herself.

The door barged open, making Levi shriek. "What the hell!" Droy said as Gajeel growled at him.

"Droy! Jet! What the hell?" Levi asked as she peeked over Gajeel's large shoulder.

"Levi, what are you doing with him?" Jet demanded.

Levi sat up, careful to keep a firm hold in the blanket, her eyes blazing. Gajeel smirked as he lay back, lounging with his arms behind his head. He grinned at the look in Levi's face, knowing that Jet and Droy were about to get it.

"This is MY HOUSE, and I can invite in whoever I want!" Levi yelled at them. "What the hell are you doing barging in on someone? At least have the decency to knock first!"

"Why him!" Droy yelled, pointing a finger at Gajeel. "What the hell Levi, did you forget what he did to us?"

"I didn't forget!" Levi shrieked at them. "I forgave Gajeel! He is our nakama now, and you two need to learn that!"

"You know what? Fine, Levi! You chose him, we get it," Droy said as he turned to leave. "Come on, Jet, let's get out of here."

"Droy! Jet!" Levi called after them as she heard her front door slam.

"Oh no, what did I do?" Levi gasped as tears formed in her eyes.

"Levi, stop it," Gajeel said calmly. "They are idiots if they let a small disagreement break your team up."

"They're my best friends," Levi said softly, looking away from Gajeel.

"I know," Gajeel said softly. He pulled her down, into his arms as he wrapped them around her. Her tiny frame fit perfectly in his arms, like she was made for them. Gajeel rolled over, shifting so her face was buried in his chest.

Levi sighed. "You're so comfy," she murmured, her hair hiding her face from him.

Gajeel chuckled, the sound rumbling in his chest. "No one has ever said that to me before," he said.

"Hmph, too bad," Levi said.

"Tired, Levi?" Gajeel asked her.

"Yes," came Levi's muffled voice.

Gajeel sighed. "Go to sleep," he said softly.

"Sure," Levi mumbled.

/

Levi sighed as she cooked her eggs the next morning. She sipped her coffee, slowly savoring the flavor. She felt the caffeine boost start to make her wake up. Levi sighed again as she looked at her kitchen table.

Gajeel sat there wolfing down a piece of iron Levi made for him using her solid script. Lily was also there, sitting at a chair with books piled up on it so he reached the table.

"Here you go Lily," Levi said as she set a plate of eggs in front of Lily.

"Thanks Levi," Lily said as he began to wolf down his eggs like the iron dragon slayer across from him.

Levi sighed as she went to clean the dishes. She hummed a song to herself as she washed the pan Lily's eggs were in.

"Levi, what is that song you are humming?" Gajeel asked, as he stood to hand her his plate.

"Oh, it was one my mother use to sing to me when I was little," Levi said with a smile.

"Where is she now?" Gajeel asked her as Levi began to dry the dish with a towel.

"She died many years ago," Levi said. "I was five, when both my parents passed away. My aunts and uncles didn't want me, so they left me at the front door of Fairy Tail. Master Markarov took me in and raised me in Fairy Tail."

"Levi, I never knew," Gajeel said.

"Oh well," Levi said. "I don't even remember my dad anyways. He was never around."

"I was raised by a dragon," Gajeel said quietly, his breath tickling Levi's ear. He put his arms on either side of her, blocking her next to the counter. "Metallicana. Then, one day she disappeared without any warning. I was lost then, until I found Phantom. Master Jose took me in."

"I guess we are both the same," Levi said quietly.

"I guess we are," Gajeel agreed.

/

Gajeel and Levi walked into Fairy Tail, hand in hand. Lily sat on Gajeel's shoulders, taking in all the surprised faces and eyes that followed them.

The two sat down at the bar, and Gajeel leaned down, placing a small kiss over the fang marks he had left on Levi.

The guild watched the two in fascination until a chair went flying, hitting someone in the head.

Soon the fight broke out.

Gray began stripping and was getting chased around by Lucy.

Elfman was bragging to anyone that would listen about being manly.

Cana was drinking too much again.

Bixlow had his dolls running around, insulting everyone and causing him to get drawn into the fight.

Fried tried to grab him, but he got sucked in as well.

Happy was trying to give Charlie a fish.

Mirajane was serving drinks to everyone. Levi looked over and was surprised to see Laxus there. She was even more surprised to see him smiling after Mirajane gave him a drink. She leaned over the bar, giving him full view of her chest.

Laxus leaned over, whispering something in her ear that made Mirajane blush.

Natsu came over, slapping Gajeel on the shoulder and breaking Levi from her trance.

"Hey! I see you two got busy last night!" he said loudly.

"Yeah, I have my mate, when are you going to get yours?" Gajeel asked Natsu as he pulled Levi into his lap, making her squeak and blush red.

Natsu grinned as Lucy was screaming at Gray to put his clothes back on. "Soon, I bet. No thanks to you," he said as he grinned at Gajeel.

"Get on it kid," Gajeel said with a grin as Mirajane came over with their drinks.

Natsu laughed as Lucy came over, huffing from her tirade. Natsu grabbed her around the waist, making Lucy squeak a bit. "Hey Luce, I forgot something at your house, come with me?" Natsu asked her innocently.

"Natsu, you are such an idiot!" Lucy huffed. "Sure, why not."

"Yay! Hey Happy, stay here for a sec, we'll be right back," Natsu said with a grin and a wink at Gajeel and Levi.

"Hey Gajeel, can you let me down?" Levi asked him softly.

Gajeel released her form his arms and the chaos that was Fairy Tail began. It was a normal day after all.

/

All done! Tell me if you like it. I love this couple, and I really wish we had more fairy tail fics on this site. Look out for a Mira/Laxus or a Natsu/ Lucy in the works!

Thanks for reading!

Hears and Spades


End file.
